Numair's Persuasions
by missmab449
Summary: some of the things Numair may have attempted while convincing daine of matramony. last chapter rewritten, left old one up some people seem to like it so. may do 1 last scene. the wedding night.
1. Roses are red

Walking to her rooms, Daine was exhausted from her days work with the new batch of trainees; she barely noticed that her door stood ajar even though she was sure she had locked it this morning.

Thinking of her morning brought a smile to her face, Numair had not disappointed in his weekly efforts to persuade her to marry him. Even when she thought, he would be too busy to set up another plan he managed it. This morning it came in the shape of a smoky grey house cat named Thunder, which Numair had employed to bring Daine a single red rose that sparkled as if fairy dust had touched its every petal. Attached to the stem was a note, in fine gold ink Numair had written, "_you are more beautiful than even this rose, be my wife?_"

Daine was reveling in the attention she was receiving from Numair; every week had brought a new surprise. Numair by all accounts was enjoying the challenge thoroughly.

A chirp echoed from the floor, bringing Daine from her thoughts. Still smiling stupidly she looked to what had bothered her adopted dragonet, Kit. Seeing what had captured the dragon's attention, Daine's smile spread further across her face. Numair had entered her room and covered her bed completely in the same fairy dusted rose petals from this morning. Kit made a trilling sound; Daine recognized it as the sound she made when she could sense magic. With another trill from Kit the rose petals began to move forming words, Daine knew what they said before they had finished spelling out. "_Marry me Daine?_." With an emotional laugh Daine fell blissfully onto the bed scattering the petals, which came floating down to cover her body, feeling as if she was in one of Numairs' tight embraces, she drifted off to sleep.

A thudding sound echoed through her dreams, bring her to mild wakefulness. "Hmm, come in" she mumbled loud enough for her visitor to hear.

"Good morning Magelet." Numair walked into her room towards her bed, sitting just near the edge. "or more accurately good afternoon"

"What oh gods, Onua is going to be upset, have I truly slept that-"Daine's words where cut of by a giggle escaping her lips. In her rush to rise from bed, she had sent Numair tumbling onto the floor, she leaned down lying across the bed wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him from behind "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you where so close to the edge." Her giggles turned into a small squeal, Numair had reached up feinting to stroke her hair, but had pulled her from the bed to rest on his lap, laughing loudly, "Sorry Magelet, I didn't realize you where so close to the edge."

Holding her in his tight embrace, he kissed her thoroughly on the lips, his emotions pouring in with a passion; he could not seem to control. Daine kissed him back, equaling his fervor. When they finally parted Numair wavering voice came to her in light breaths "I love you, may I have an answer to my questions of yesterday." He already knew the answer, it no longer disappointed him, instead making him more determined, he loved lavishing her with attention and surprises, his heart flew every time she smiled at one of his attempts of wooing her to marry him. "Someday, Numair." She murmured in his ear "I love you" making a shiver run through his spine.

A smile crossed his face, her answer had changed, not yet a yes but she had said _someday_, not "_maybe__ someday_."

"When are you gonna put that poor man out of his misery and give him a straight answer Daine?" Numair heard Alanna's question as he walked the hall passed her room; he stopped intrigued at the answer to follow, momentarily feeling bad about spying but consoling himself that he was just over hearing, completely different from spying. Grinning at his logic, he moved closer to the door.

"The answer in my heart has been yes for weeks now, not that I'm trying to play games with I'm as such, just he seems to enjoy the challenge and I am definitely not complaining. Did I tell you about the rose petals?"

"Only 50 times."

Numair could tell from their tone they where smiling on the verge of laughter. He wasn't angered by his discovery; in fact, he was putting another plan together as they spoke, a wicked grin on his face. Remembering the first time he had asked, Daine had said she would say yes if he was very very good, and he had received the same response from her when he asked his possibilities if he was very very bad. He had been showering her with gifts, surprises, flowers, after over hearing the conversation he decided it was time to be bad, although he doubted very much he had the amount of control he would need to follow through with his decision, but found it all the more exciting to find out.

"Daine, you might find one day Numair will just give up and stop asking." The lioness said, she didn't want to put doubts in the girls head but felt it her duty to make sure she didn't let a good thing slip past her.

Numair frowned at the Lioness's words, he would never give up on her. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"No, he wouldn't. Do you think he might?" Daine started to bite her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was nervous or worried. Her eyes where watering a little as much from the pain in her lip as in her heart at the thought of losing Numair over a silly game.

"oh, oh Daine I didn't mean to up set you, I think this whole thing is very romantic, I kind of wish Numair would have a word to George actually, I just wanted to, well, oh just don't listen to me, I shouldn't have said anything." Alanna put her arm around the girls shoulder, never feeling more horrible in her life, here Daine was having romantic gestures thrown at her constantly, and she was so happy for her, but her worrying nature made her do just that worry.

No you shouldn't, he thought. But left it at that.

This is my first post here, I know DN stories have been done to death... cause i have read all of them (its and addiction, I'm looking into rehab) anyway I hope you like and if you do ill add a few more of my idea's. Can't promise a solid plot though just lots of Fluffy fluffiness.


	2. Very very bad

_Daine,_

_If time permits you, would you please join me at the undine pool after evening meal tonight._

_Yours always_

_Numair_

A worried smile crossed Daine's face as she read the note that had been slipped under the crack in her door sometime last night.

She hadn't seen much of Numair since her conversation with Alanna and was starting to worry that her words had held truth. If it had not been for him sneaking up on her at all hours during the day, grabbing her into a bone-crunching hug, kissing her fiercely then flittering off with out a word, she would have been more concerned. However, the thoughts still plagued her mind and brought with them fears of losing him. Along with becoming extremely frustrated from Numairs silent kisses. For the past week she wanted nothing more than to kiss him until her lips where numb and her body gave in from lack of oxygen, but he was being mysteriously elusive, sometimes not even returning to his room during the night.

While scenarios played on her mind for what was to come tonight, she dressed in her work breeches and shirt and headed out for breakfast, tucking the note into her pocket as she closed the door behind her.

Amazingly, Numair was at the table eating his breakfast when she arrived, amazing because she couldn't remember a time when he had woken early enough to beat her to the kitchens, sometimes not even making it until lunch. Grabbing a tray, she selected some oats for her morning meal and went to sit beside him, with intentions of questioning him on his behavior lately.

Looking up at her as she sat he flashed her, his most charming smile, his eyes had a hint of mischief in them. "Good morning, Magelet." It was strange; he was a little too perky especially for him at this time of the morning. "May I enquire what has put you in such a cheery mood, and before the sun has had time to rise fully?" his sense of mischief was contagious, her words where playful although held a hint of apprehension at his mood.

"Only that I expect to be seeing you tonight, and of course the simple fact that you are here now, how could any man be glum with you by his side?"

"Hmm, a little sure of your self there, Master Salmalin. I have yet to accept your offer."

"Ahh but my intuition tells me you cannot refuse." He had moved in closer to her and was whispering in her ear, causing slight shudder to run up her back, he was right of course; she did not intend to refuse. Her body was telling her she must go, if only to finally get him on his own for more than a minute.

"Oh well in that case I better not disappoint your intuition then." She smiled up at his now almost childish grin.

"Glad to hear it, now my Magelet I need to be somewhere, so I will see you tonight." Getting from his seat, he gave her another spine tingling kiss and left the hall, before she had time to say another word.

She finished her meal and went out to see the horses and await the new riders, once at the stables she went straight to clouds stall, hoping the pony would impart a little horse sense, even though she knew she wouldn't take the advise given, she was much to stubborn for that.

_What is the matter with you then, you look like you have been struck with the love arrow, but you smell of worry_. Daine laughed at clouds abrupt start to the conversation, the pony knew her so well, it was impossible to hide the slightest thing from her.

_Numair asked me to meet him at the pond tonight, and I'm afraid_

_That is ridiculous afraid of what? _

_Afraid that I have played this game too long and he no longer wants me_

_That is the silliest thing I ever heard, the stork-man loves you. I can sense it all around him when he is near you._

_But what if._

_Oh stop with your what ifs, what if you gave me my breakfast. And if your so afraid just say yes to him_

_I want to say yes, and it's not only the attention that is stopping me, I'm afraid of being caged, caught and not able to escape. And that's what marriage feels like to me at the moment. Not that I would mind not being able to escape from Numair, but still._

_You worry too much. I can see this conversation going in circles so if you don't mind, I'm sure the other horses are hungry too._

Feeling a little annoyed at her friends response, Daine turned on her feet and stomped away to tend the other horses. Her worries where pushed from her mind slightly by the constant work she had that day. The new riders didn't seem to like the ponies, and the ponies where not at all pleased with them, so her day was filled with introducing rider to mount, and convincing horses to behave.

It wasn't until the sun started to fall in the sky that the ball of emotion tucked itself back in her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was worry, nerves or excitement for what was to come but thought maybe it was a little of each.

She hadn't seen Numair all day, and when she arrived at the dining hall after washing up he wasn't there either. The knot in her stomach grew and she decided she would not be able to eat until she settled her emotions, so with out even entering the hall she walked past it and headed outdoors towards the pond.

Numair smiled from the corner of the room as he watched Daine leave the hall without dinner. She obviously hadn't noticed him, although she did look distracted, it wasn't like her was hiding out of view.

Numair wasn't there when she arrived, _although_, she thought _I am early_. She let her head drop and look into the clear blue water, thoughts ravishing her usually sensible manner. She didn't hear him approach, silently he stood behind her and brought his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest in a quiet embrace.

"Are you going to tell me what this meeting is about, or leave me to guess?" her voice was low, as if she where afraid to break the silence that enveloped them, even the animals where strangely still, as if waiting in the calm before a storm.

Numair remained quiet, he turned her to face him and lift her head kissing her softly, almost missing her lips they brushed them so tenderly. She lifted her arms around his neck, intent on pulling him into the intense kiss her body was craving, but stopped, cringing slightly as he pulled away from her.

Still holding her close and ever silent, he moved to sit on the soft grass below him, guiding her down with him. Concern in her voice for his strange behavior she asked "Numair what's wrong" he answered her with out words, gliding his warm finger tips down one side of her face so they barely touched her, sending her body into fervent tremors. His fingers continued down her neck, running ever slowly tracing a line down her body, trickling over her waist and drawing back up her other side, her neck her face, resting finally in the curls of her hair.

Her body felt over run with desire and pleasure, she let out a sigh, before her trembling arms let out and she laid her back on the ground, closing her eyes. She felt a thunderstorm brewing in her entire being, her skin felt like hot lava, but Goosebumps erupted at every point he had touched. A strained smile pulled at his mouth as a young rose appeared, apparently out of thin air in his hand. Tracing down the bridge of her nose, slowly sketching the barriers of her lips, she could smell it's sweet scent as it played under her nose caressing her mouth. The thunderstorm was intensifying, turning into a tornado. She let out a quiet moan. Numair leaned over her, placed his lips where the rose had been, gentle, graceful kisses from her lips to her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and briefly back to her lips. She could feel his hand shaking slightly as he slowly undid the middle buttons on her shirt, careful not reveal any "intimate" parts of her body, she didn't protest, she couldn't, her body wouldn't allow it. Hands still shaking slightly he again brushed the rose bud around her exposed belly, swirling it ever so gently around her belly button, another moan escaped her mouth, she didn't know of a storm stronger than a tornado, but she felt it ravishing her, down to her bones. When she felt his lips once again sweep across where the rose had been, the storm she was feeling erupted into clashes of thunder, shaking within her very soul.

He bent his head down to whisper in her ear; she felt his breath wisp across her cheek, as he tried to control its rapidness. In a husky sensual voice, she never knew existed with in him he whispered, "I love you," followed by an abrupt mood changer "hungry?"

She sat up, the volcano had been calmed somewhat by this question, and the animals had seen this as their cue to continue with nightly rituals, as the forest burst back into life, temporarily stunning her. "What sort of thing is that to say?"

"A simple question really" his face was smothered in the same childish grin he had this morning. Unable to contain her self, she asked him about her concerns from Alanna, her thoughts flooding back to her from his sudden change in mood. "Numair, will you ever tire of me telling you someday, at your requests?" he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, pouring all his love for her into it, as well as little of the desire that he still felt bubbling on the surface. Pulling away, before he lost control. "never, well until you say yes anyway, or if there was absolutely no hope, but even then I think I'm too stubborn to give in.?" he moved her face to look at him, giving his gaze all the emotions he had put in the kiss, silently pleading with her to be reassured. Satisfied by her smile he asked again "hungry?"

"if I didn't know any better Master Salmalin I would say you where trying to tease me, carrying on like that, then asking if I'm hungry!" she tried to scold him, but her voice would not go along with her, it continued in its playful tone.

"Indeed I am my wild mage, for how could you marry me with out a taste of what could be?"

"oh, you are positively evil, but how do you know If I day yes it is not simply to get what you have made me crave?" she was surprised at her self for not being shy on this subject, and surprised that Numair was not blushing furiously. The moments from before seemingly extinguishing all anxieties.

"Because, you love me. I can see it your eyes, and if it changed I would notice."

"Well it seems you are as charming as the court gossips suggest." She let out a laugh as he blushed away from her, apparently his anxieties where not all lost.

"You are still skirting my question miss. Are you hungry? Because I think I may have left some supplied." He stood up walking behind the trunk of a large tree. "Yes here it is." If he has smiled any more his mouth would have split, his planning had gone perfectly, although admittedly he had almost lost himself in the moment.

"Oh look blankets, and food." He said innocently

"Well then my black robe mage, shall we camp out tonight, it is pleasant out here, and there is no chance of intruders coming to the door with bad new."

"I do believe you read my mind." Laying out the blanket the couple ate in relative quite, and then laid down gazing at the stars, talking about the constellations, while Numair described the stories behind each. Kissing avidly before tightly, wrapped in each others arms, fell into the realms of dreams.


	3. Oops

Thought I should say, these characters are not mine, they belong to Tamora Pierce (sob)

me thinks there may be a plot evolving here, ahh the wonders of my brain amaze even me sometimes (ooh sorry that sounded conceited) anyway enjoy, oh and if by chance you happen to read something you might have heard in a story somewhere lets say hmm fairytales maybe, then I admit they are not original ideas I'm just borrowing

Numair could feel light on his face and cursed the sun god for rising so early, then cursed himself for leaving the window shutters open, flickering his eyes open slowly, he felt a warm body on one side of him, Daine he thought and a smile crossed his lips with the thoughts of last night. He hadn't left the shutters open, he was still outside. The glade where he lay looked even more beautiful in sun light than it had in the moons. Shards of bright yellow light pierced through the tree canopy, lighting up the ground, and waking the flowers that where spread along the forest floor. The light hit the waters of the pond making it shimmer like fine silk, a small blue haired immortal peaked its head over the bank of the pond and stared day dreamingly at the couple. They where certainly a match, she had watched them sleep through the night, curling into one another almost seeming like one person rather than two. Their bodies complimenting each other's curves and fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Even as they woke, without words or movement, each felt the others eyes flutter, breathing change and heart race with the knowledge that they where together.

"Thank the god's" came a voice from the trees, the undine quickly ducked out of site as the new human arrived. Numair and Daine woke with the sound of the voice, confused from there sudden visitor.

"Alanna don't you knock," Daine said sleepily. Numair suppressed a chuckle and Alanna other then looking livid also had an expression of perplexity at the wild mages words. Waking completely Daine shied at her words, realizing there was no door to knock considering they where lying in an open glade.

"We almost sent a full search party out to find you two, what in Mithros name are you doing out here?" her sudden confusion forgotten.

"Sorry, we ahh must have fallen asleep, but at least we know you care." Numair teased, although Daine thought it a stupid move considering Alanna's current mood.

"Care, care!" she was exasperated and not the first time lost for words because of her worried relief.

"Alanna" came another voice "oh thank the gods you found them" onua had arrived from the other direction; apparently, Alanna had not been kidding about the search party. Obviously they had decided to search alone first.

"We can't even have one night out without you all worrying, what are you worrying about anyway, the war is over people." Daine was trying to push down her annoyance.

"Well you never know Daine, there are still gods knows how many immortals roaming around, and not all of them are friendly. The war may be over, but the battle is far from finished (a/n Cliché much lol)." Alanna's temper had calmed some, but Numair and Daine both knew it would be silly to tease her about her over protectiveness. Well not right then anyway, they would store it there memories to bring up at a more embarrassing time.

"Well now that you know we are safe, will you kindly allow us to pack up and walk back to the palace with a little privacy please?" Numair was as annoyed as Daine, he had, had plan for the morning, waking Daine from her sleep with soft kisses, rekindling the emotions from last night. But that was all but ruined now with the intrusion.

"Fine, next time we think your missing we wont bother looking. Gods willing you'll be captured and regret this conversation." Alanna turned and stormed out of the clearing, Daine couldn't help but notice the lioness's eyes had begun to water with her last speech. This made her feel even worse for panicking her friends.

Onua followed Alanna muttering something under her breath about "love struck fools."

Daine turned to Numair looking slightly worried and much like a scolded child,

"Ahh the peaceful life we have magelet, wonderful isn't it." Daine didn't miss the note of sarcasm in his voice.

"They where worried Numair, we probably should have told someone." Daine defended. Moving to start packing up there camp, Numair held on to her wrist as she went to stand, pulling her back down with him. "And where are you going?" Daine feeling miserable for worrying there friends wasn't impressed by Numairs attitude about the whole thing, although she didn't resist laying back down in his arms.

"Don't worry, magelet, Alanna is doing enough of that for everyone." He brushed her hair aside, kissing down her neck, feeling her resolve melting away Daine moved away slightly to regain her control.

"I wish she wouldn't, and you should have told someone about tonight" she said firmly, but let herself smile at Numairs childish pout.

"Don't make that face at me, Master Salmalin."

"I wasn't thinking of anyone but you when I planned this, if id thought they would get that worked up I would have said something." Numair moved closer to Daine, hoping to distract her from the currant situation, kissing the corners of her mouth, much to his displeasure she was not willing to be distracted.

"Come on lets get this packed up, we have some apologizing to do." She moved to get up again, but Numair pulled her in closer to him "just a few more minutes of peace." He whispered. Putting his pout back on his lips, pleadingly.

"Oh ok, just a few more minutes, but then apologies right." She said defeated by his embrace, and wandering lips.

"Right" he murmured against her earlobe.

When they got back to the palace, they decided it best to split up and find their friends separately, partly because Numair was having a hard time keeping his lips away from her, and Daine thought that would not help while talking to Alanna. So she went in search of Onua, and Numair set off to find Alanna. Daine had argued this fact, pointing out that Numairs mood was nothing short of mischievous, and would be better talking to onua, but Numair had insisted to the point of walking Daine to the stables and leaving her stand a few feet from Onua.

"Daine, did you want something?" onua didn't sound happy, making Daine's job more difficult. And clouds mind talk wasn't making it better.

_You told me where you where going, the two-leggers know I wouldn't let you come to harm willingly, so if I wasn't knocking down the stable door then they had no reason to panic really._

_Yes but you could hardly tell them where we were could you._

_I'm smarter than you give me credit for, miss know all._

Daine ignored her and walked over to Onua, willing to use clouds defense if need arrived.

"I came to apologize for worrying you, I know there are still dangers, especially in the woods, I should, we should have mentioned where we were going," she blurted, speaking fast to avoid interruptions.

"yes well, I understand your needs of time together and such, we were worried is all, we went to your rooms and couldn't find either of you, and well we panicked, we may have over reacted a little," onua pulled the girl into a quick hug to show they were fine now, she wasn't angry.

"You might want to go find that mage of yours, Alanna is in no mood to be tested today, he may need back up." She had a strange look, as if she was hiding something, but considering the circumstances Daine decided best not to question her about it. So she went to find Numair and Alanna, hopefully before he said something stupid.

"sometimes I wonder how you manage to dress yourself in the morning Numair, its obvious you don't use your intelligence for normal human behavior" Alanna was fuming, Daine could hear her from the entrance to the hall, which isn't really that close to her rooms.

"Yes well sometimes I wonder with a temper like yours how you ever manage to hold a normal conversation." Daine cringed at Numairs response, and quickened her pace towards the room.

"Temper! I am not in a temper, master black robe mage, can't even consider his friends when he wanders off to who knows where."

"I was under the impression that I was a grown man and Daine a grown woman able to make some choices without informing the world." Numair was baiting her into an argument; Daine could hear the mock of his tone. She sighed in frustration at the door, which was magically locked, but obviously not to sound, which she thought was odd.

"Grown man hu! I know children with more sense than you." Diane was grinning now; the argument had changed from anger to childish bullying. She was impressed by Numairs bravery in goading the Lioness, but realized he knew exactly how to handle her.

"And I know children who don't carry on as much as you are at this moment" came Numairs reply.

"Did you even think for one minute, what we would think when we found you missing."

"No I don't think I did, I didn't really think we where missing, so why would I think you would think that?"

"You would think that if you had thought at all"

"If I had thought that you would think that, I would have thought to tell you, but as it is I didn't think that you would think that." Daine was positively in fits of giggles by now, Numair was trying to frustrate Alanna into laughing, which Daine had seen George do on occasion.

"Oh your impossible." It was working she hardly sounded mad at all now.

"I'm impossible? What about you, I know your temper Alanna; it rarely flares this greatly unless you are under stress. So instead of yelling at me, and releasing your frustrations, wouldn't it have been easier just to tell me what's up?" oh no, Daine thought, Alanna may have cooled of, but this was just the way to flare her up again.

"I – well." Daine felt her stomach drop, the Lioness, the Lady Knight, Kings Champion was crying, this was a rare occurrence, Daine had only witnessed once in the 4 years she had known her.

Numair released the lock on the door, having achieved his purpose, not to make Alanna cry, but let her release her fears and frustrations over the war without having to actually admit she felt that way. (a/n ahh Numair, every woman deserves one of him) Daine stumbled into the now unlocked room, tears in her eyes. Alanna's pain affected her as much as the pains of the people. Numair was crouching next to the chair that Alanna had apparently collapsed into, head in her hands, weeping.

"Its ok Alanna, I understand." Numair comforted signaling to Daine to come over. She knelt down in front of the chair putting her arms around the woman's head to calm her cries. "Oh, Alanna we are sorry for worrying you." The Lioness looked up to the sound of Daine's voice and pulled her into a crushing hug, "I'm sorry Daine, I over reacted, and well I guess I have just built all this madness up and it exploded." She let the girl go and wiped her face with the handkerchief Numair had handed her. Looking up to smile at her friends. "You, master Salmalin are a sneaky, player."

Numair returned the smile "ahh I do what I can" he said patting himself in mock appreciation. They all laughed at this display of open haughtiness. "Thank you Numair, I would of hated to breakdown in front of George, he would have thought I was pregnant or something."

Daine looked at her seriously "your not are you?"

"No, I'm defiantly not" she laughed. "well let me repay your kindness by walking with you to lunch, I want to hear all about your little outing." Daine and Numair blushed furiously, and told Alanna the not so intimate parts of their night while walking to the kitchens.

well I am sorry; I do not know where that came from. Bit of a disappointment really. Completely against my original plans, but hey, the muse inspires I just do the typing…. I think there is a story behind this, and sad to say poor Daine and Numair are not going to have their peaceful life. But I'm sure they wouldn't want it any other way


	4. temptations can lead to

They spent the day cheering Alanna up and convincing King Jon to let her return to the Swoop. He had kept her at the Palace for clean up and incase of any backlash from the war, but everything seemed to be quieting down, there had not been an attack in weeks and the infirmary was almost empty of wounded.

"Tell George and the children we will see them as soon as Jon permits us to take a break." Numair said as he attached a saddlebag to Darkmoon, Alanna's charge.

"You two should come with me, I hate traveling alone." She said, she had already pleaded the case to Jon who would not allow Corus to be defenseless without her or the two mages at the ready. "I can not risk an attack, and have my best weapons 3 days ride away." Was Jon's response to her plea's, which was probably fair, even though Alanna was furious at him for it.

"Jon's just on edge, when he finally realizes the threat has past he will go back to the king we all know and love, hopefully. Unless his experience as a tyrant is too alluring" that brought a smile to their faces, Numair was usually the last one to joke about threats and war, but his new found love had made him feel like a mischievous teenager again and he was loving it.

They watched from the gates as Alanna rode away towards the swoop. When she had ridden over the horizon and out of view, Numair turned to Daine and lifted her off her feet, with the unexpected lack of gravity she gave a squeal, and smacked him on the arm for scaring her. "What" he exclaimed innocently "you looked tired on your feet."

"Alanna was right, you are a sneaky player, master mage." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his collar. Her warm breath on his skin made him feel a little weak in the knees and Daine could hear his heart beating furiously as if trying to escape his body.

He walked, carrying Daine, back into the palace. Only releasing her as they entered his rooms. "And what may I ask, are we doing here?" she asked as he placed her on her feet. Her legs where a bit wobbly, lucky he was still holding her she thought. "Lessons, my Magelet" he lifted her chin and planted a quick kiss on her lips. (a/n I feel a little M rating coming on hehehe) "little late for lessons, don't you think?" as she spoke she felt a little plan working its way through her thoughts, payback for lasts nights teasing. "It is never too late for lessons." And as he spoke a plan for a little more persuasion niggled its way into his thoughts, having being interrupted yesterday morning from his campaign.

Ok sorry, sorry… I have to go to class, but I have the rest of this story, its all in here (points to head) just wanted to see responses I get from this little cliffy hehehe yep I'm evil.


	5. what if im dreaming

Numair lifted her until her feet where mere inches from the floor. His fingers locked together in the arch of her back. The kiss fueled with temptation and lust as he pulled her close, before letting her slip down is body, slowly back to the ground. His body was pulsing, surging with want and need as he reluctantly let her go.

As his arms moved from her body, she felt her muscles weaken without his support, grasping his shirt to balance her self as a knowing smile crept across his mouth.

"I think maybe we should leave lessons for tomorrow." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his voice betraying his unwillingness for her to agree. Numair knew his resolve was failing, and he would not be able to deny his body if they continued. _Why deny it then _this was the voice of his heart, he knew, and people who listen to their hearts get into trouble, _people that do not listen to their hearts live boring lonely lives_ came the voice again. His conscience piped up then. _Hearts play tricks, lie, hurt, and get hurt. _He didn't want to hurt Daine ever, and letting his 'lower' brain take over may do just that, _how can a love this strong be bad? _Its bad if we are not betrothed. Retorted his conscience.

Daine set her expression so as not to portray her true feelings, she honestly thought he was being a noble dolt, but she could also hear and feel his body reject his fanciful romantic notions that bedding her before they where formally together would be wrong. Taking a deep breath to ensure her voice came out flat she said, "Ok, well ill see you in the morning then." She turned quickly to walk out unable to stop the sly smile from crossing her lips. Leaving Numair in a state of confusion in the middle of the sitting room. Not only could he not understand her calmness, but his own body and mind was raging a battle with-in for pulling away. (A/n anticipation is a wonderful thing.)

Daine went back to her own room, closing the door she sat cross-legged on her bed calling for one of the palace mice with her magic.

Twitch, a small brown mouse entered her room through the crack in the door and scrambled up on to the bed into her hand.

"I wonder if we could do a little spying together Twitch" Daine asked the mouse who was eager to help. She relaxed on her bed and moved her mind into Twitch's, her eyes seeing through his and her ears hearing what he heard. "ok lets go" Daine guided the little mouse to Numairs rooms, not yet sealed with magic the mouse scooted into the room, hiding in the shadows to enable Daine to see what Numair was doing. Which much to her amusement was pacing the sitting room, running his hands through his hair, and pulling on his nose as he walked. Daine wished she could read his thoughts, but settled with just watching his face change expressions as he battled himself with reasoning, he moved to the door a few times as if to leave his room, then changed his mind before he turned the handle. After watching Numair pace for what seemed like ages, he finally went into the washroom threw cold water over his face and went to his bedchamber. Daine made sure Twitch looked away as the mage changed into his bedclothes. Waiting for him to fall asleep, once she was sure, he was a sleep she let her mind wander back into her self, before changing fully into a mouse her self. Following the path she had just traveled with Twitch, she squeezed under the door to Numairs rooms; apparently, he was so distracted he forgot to magic his door, much to Daine's delight. She went straight into his bedchamber, changing back to human form and slipping on one of Numairs shirts, which fit like a nightdress on her.

She crept up onto the bed beside her love, watching his face as Gainel blessed him with what looked like pleasant dreams.

"Numair, are you awake" she tested.

A small murmur came from the man on the bed but he made no move to wake. Satisfied that he was asleep, she shape changed her left arm into the wing of an eagle and picked a golden feather, before changing it back to a human hand. Thinking of the rose, she though Numair deserved a little bit of the same treatment as payback.

Smiling to her self, she trailed the tip of the feather gently over his chin and down behind his ear, crossing his throat and continued to the edge of the blanket that sat just above his nipples, he moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Sliding down the blanket to expose his whole chest she, glided the feather further down, impressed by his masculine body as she traced the muscle lines around his torso. Flicking his nipples as she passed them. His body trembled slightly and 'stiffened' but he was still asleep.

'Goddess he can sleep through anything' she thought. She has thought the sensation would have woke him up. Discarding the feather, she brought her lips to meet his in a light kiss, and then tracked small kisses down his neck and chest, running her fingertips down with her lips. Her mind was buzzing with the sensation, feeling every line of his tanned muscles. Any control she thought she had, vanished. She had kind of hoped Numair would wake, his conscience was so much better than her own. Now that she had started though she didn't want to stop, when he woke with protests, she would just have to melt them away with kisses and words.

"Magelet." He mumbled, she didn't stop, her head buried in his neck, breathing in the scent of his hair, and running tiny kisses along his jaw line, thinking him talking in his sleep. Until he moved his hands, running them up her back. Sending rocketing shivers down to her toes. "You're playing with fire you know." He continued sleepily. She moved her body so she lay flat against him, and put her head down to whisper in his ear. "But I was already burning." A strangled chuckle released it self from Numairs throat, and he moved his hands to wrap around her middle and pulled her close to him. She could feel his whole body pressed against hers, feel his desire, increasing her own with the awareness.

"Are you-"she stopped him mid question. "Actions speak louder than words and my body is screaming" she answered his unuttered question.

Continuing the exploration of her lips on his body. When her lips met the skin at the edge of his breeches, his control, and any want of control was swept away with her touch.

He moved his fingers through her hair, uncontrollably massaging ever inch of her that he could reach. Her hands moved to the top of his breaches and slowly pulled them of, a little at a time, exploring every bit of bare skin as it was revealed, with her mouth followed by her fingers.

When he was finally completely bare, she worked her way back up towards his lips, his moans and trembles, sending urges through her own body. When she moved back with in reach of his hands, he slid his shirt from her body, lifting it over her head as he raised his own to discover and explore as she had done him.

Rolling her of him so he was lying beside her. She looked over to him, eyes full of anticipation and hunger.

His eyes where closed as he moved in to kiss her, she pulled his head away to face hers "open your eye's Numair" she whispered.

She wanted to see the love he held for her, and his own hunger for this moment. "What if I'm still dreaming, if I open my eyes to find you are not really here, I don't think my heart could take it." She lifted her head to kiss him, moving her hands down his body, running her legs up his.

"You're not dreaming."

He opened his eyes, smiling down at her, before letting his eyes wander over her body, taking in every curve, every freckle, and every contour. Before using his hands to feeling his way down. Over her throat, her shoulders, her breasts, cupping them in his hands, his mouth moved over every part his hands had touched.

Sparking the flame with his fingertips and engulfing her in fire with his mouth. Exploring her body down to her toes, before making his way back up to her mouth. Kissing her with ferocious eagerness, probing her mouth with his tongue, tangling his tongue with hers. All the while his and her hands, moving over each other, with a need to become one.

His body moved closer to hers, slowly. She moaned, wincing at the pleasurable pain. He paused seeing her face, slowing his body. Letting her set the pace of movement.

Her pain forgotten, over whelmed with the pleasure erupting with in her she pulled him closer, as if trying to force her self through the barrier of his body. Never close enough, not able to get closer. They moved as one, pleasuring each other, until the volcano, that had been smoldering on the surface for days exploded, in a stream of moans from both beings.

They collapsed entangling their bodies once again, smothering kisses over each other, adding water to the flames inside, slowly gaining back there sense of sanity, after it had been lost in the throes of passion. He moved his head to look at her, but her eyes where closed,

"Open your eyes magelet." He whispered.

"What if I'm dreaming, and I open them to find I'm still in my room. My heart could not take that disappointment." chuckling he pulled her close to him, his body covering hers like a winter blankets warmth. "Gainel has never created a dream that good before."

She opened her eyes, stormy pools of emotions, now calmed to a silent breeze.

"I love you."

Words she thought, they barely expressed the emotions she held for this man.

"I love you." He said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

_For what dream could compare to the events of that night. _Thought gainel the dream god.


	6. authors poem

Thanks guys, I have decided I really like reviews, hopefully I'm not tapped out of romantic ideas, I thought I would add a poem that is a missmab449 original to this just because authors notes can be a little boring. As soon as inspiration hits me, I will be adding a new chapter.

p.s. ok I am bad I have not reviewed any stories yet, so I am going to do that now.

**That Feeling**

_Sometimes I feel so empty_

_Like there is, nothing left inside_

_Then suddenly that feeling_

_Comes bursting from where it hides_

_I know that feeling very well although_

_I've never had it_

_Only its shadow creeps inside me_

_And my heart is where it its_

_The world has so many words, but words cannot describe_

_That feeling, the one that waits and hides_

_By well me_

Pps. Your know that feeling, you feel its 'shadow' every time you read good fluff  or in my case and this poem watching Angel episode 'I will remember' (just another addiction)

Ok so I'm editing the author notes…. I have just read an amazingly good book and wanted to tell ppl.  its called 'The Black Knight' by Connie Mason. Its so good that I am an avid fantasy reader, I don't think I have enjoyed anything that wasn't fantasy, (no Dragons, No Read lol) anyway this book set in 1300's recommend 16yrs + it's a little well Raunchy.


	7. an

First, another thank you for your reviews, they really spur a writer on. Secondly I just re read the new chapter and I apologize for the abysmal spelling and grammar, as soon as I get a chance ill re organize and do a bit of editing.

And I realize how creepy the last line is, but Gainel wasn't watching them as such, just the beginning and then the end nothing in between. Gods don't watch mortals private time (I hope)


	8. The things we say

Numair blinked his eyes, smiling, remembering the events of the night.

His smile slowly fading into a frown, his mind rekindling the battle between conscience and desire. His sensible side scolded for allowing it to happen. His other side smiling stupidly with intense happiness.

_Why would you let that happen _the argument started. He wasn't crazy, or talking to himself, just a battle of wits between his heart and his head. _I didn't start it._

_Nevertheless, you could have ended it!_

_I did try to ask Daine if she was sure, her response was more than a yes._

_That is all good and well, but you gave in pretty easily._

_Well doesn't that show it was meant to be?_

He turned his head to look at his sleeping love, he didn't really regret what had happened, he would have liked it to have been on his terms though. Had he done wrong by her? Would _she_ regret what happened?

As if in answer to his silent questions, Daine's eyes fluttered open. He could see his soul in those blue-grey eyes; they held his future, his family. Just looking into them made his heart burn for her. How could he have betrayed her like that? He had failed to protect her, not from some new beast or suitor, but from his own selfish needs.

He had teased her, yes. But that was just a foolish game, he had never intended to bed her, not now, not yet.

He had been a fool to think he could stop at simple touches and kisses. More of a fool in believing she would not retaliate to his tantalizing.

"What are you thinking Numair? You look so serious." Her face, which had woken with a sly smile of greeting, now creased in a concerned frown.

"Everything, and nothing" he replied, unsure why he could not share his internal battle with her. An allusion of frustration passed over her expression.

"Would you care to explain?" she said irritated by his ambiguity.

"We should not have done that." For once in his life, his mouth had moved faster than his mind, he knew it had hurt her; it was an insensitive, stupid thing to say.

"Oh" Daine rolled away, not wanting him to see the tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Magelet, that came out wrong, I didn't mean-" he moved to put his hand on her shoulder to turn her back towards him, but quickly removed his hand away when she flinched at his touch. He felt a pang in his chest, the feeling only troubled love can cause.

"Don't apologize to me, if you didn't want me, you should have mentioned it last night. It's a little late for chivalry now." She didn't care if he was hurt from her words; he had just ripped her heart out with his.

Numair buried his head in his pillow out of frustration with himself.

_Well done! Look what you have done, pain you have caused. Pain from your words not you actions. _"Daine" he mumbled into his pillow. She didn't answer; he didn't know what to say to fix this even if she had answered.

Her tears were flowing freely in streams down her face. How could she have been blind to this. She thought he was ok with it last night; she had looked in his eyes, pools of chocolate lust and wanting. She wondered what she would see there now. Probably regret, he had woken to see a child, regretting his actions because of it. She sat up, reaching down the side of the bed to grab the shirt she had worn last night, tugging it furiously over her head in a rush to get away, run away from the pain in her heart. Before she had time to put her arms in the shirt properly, she felt his arm wrap around her waist, a new wave of pain shot through her heart, his embrace was warm and felt safe and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and let it wash over her.

"Daine," she didn't turn around, trying to remove his arm, to escape. He pulled her towards him, tightening his hold.

"Daine, please, don't leave _our _bed in anger." He pleaded. She wasn't listening, she didn't want to hear him say his regrets. "I'm not angry!" she lied.

"will you stay please, listen to my pleas of forgiveness at least, then if you are not satisfied you may storm out of here as you wish." His voice was low. She still didn't turn to look at him, she couldn't bear what she might see in those eyes. Afraid if she looked into them, she would forgive him anything without explanation.

"I'm listening." She said staring at the door, her arms still tangled in the shirt.

"When I woke up, and saw you laying here. I have never felt that happy in my life. You should have woken to these words. You have to understand my reluctance; I do not want rumors to harm you."

"I have lived with rumors my whole life, along with accusations and insults, and I can live with any new ones they care to throw at me." She had heard this excuse before, it was his difficulty not hers.

"let me finish please." Daine shifted her weight on the bed. She already felt herself giving into him, at just the sound of his voice.

"I understand your view on that, but my heart is foolish. It will not stand idly by and allow others to hurt you. Even now, it pains me, for I am the one causing you pain, and my anguish at that is my punishment. The thought that you may leave this room and not return, would take away everything that is good in my life." Daine slumped her shoulders, his words were drawing her in, she was hardly resisting.

"Numair, when you woke, what did you see?" she asked

Numair sat up, pulling her into his chest, both arms now wrapped around her body, "I looked into your eyes as they opened, and a saw my soul. Laid out in front of me faults and all, loved unconditionally. I saw my future, my family, our children, my life." He whispered.

Daine started to weep, uncontrollable. She had never in her life felt so happy, contented than she did at that moment. She leaned her head back looking up, no sooner had their eyes met then his lips touched hers. They kissed as if it was their last, and their first. A Deep obsessive kiss, that drew them back, resting once again peaceful in each other's arms.


	9. Yes! Yes

Numair had ceased the little game he and Daine had been sharing, after that night he had almost lost her because of his stupid words. He had decided to just give her time, and told her exactly that, just so she didn't think he'd given up. Even though she pouted when he told her, complaining that it was a fun game, she secretly agreed with him. Something in their relationship had changed that night for the better. An unspoken declaration of eternal togetherness. So when Daine had found her self being blind folded and guided to who knows where, by Numair she was admittedly a little excited and confused, a knowing smile covered her mouth as they walked in silence. It had been a year since that night and they had shared many more nights like it since, although the mornings never started the way it had that day. It was comfortable now, they had moved in together and both felt like they belonged.

Numairs hand trembled in hers, unsure if it was still to early. He had to try he couldn't resist. It had been to long since he had seen that spark of curiosity in her eyes, and the smile that followed when she saw her surprise.

He tenderly guided her left then right then left until she lost count and couldn't decide if she was still in the palace grounds or not. She could hear people, but no one was willing to let her know where she was or where she was going. Numair was whispering sweet words of love in her ear as Daine continued to ask "are we there yet?" "Where are we going?"

Finally, she started to tire from the walk and let her feelings known to the mage, who stopped abruptly and swept her into his arms. "Then I will be your legs for you." He breathed sending her into a short-lived fit of giggles halted by his continued confessions of love, that where now whispered so close to her she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, causing a shiver with every word.

After what seemed like an eternity Numair finally stopped, and put her down slowly, kissing her lips as her feet touched the floor. "I love you so much," he said as he removed the material from her eyes. Blinking away the darkness, she looked around seeing they where in the north tower and wonder why it had taken so long to get there. Turning around she felt her legs weaken at the sight before her. "I would create a utopia for you" he finished. The look in her eyes was too much; he choked down a loving tear, pulling her closer to him so her head rested on his chest, her eyes taking in the magnificent view in front of her. Like a window into another world, she saw the waters of a perfect lagoon, the roar of the waterfall plummeting to break the serene surface of the blue-green water. The rocks surrounding it sparkled as if filled with tiny diamonds. Daine was sure she had never seen grass that looked to soft, with a colour of green she never knew existed. The flowers scattered around in a rainbow of colors, filling the air with their sweet scent. "Numair," she whispered, "it's beautiful"

"You are more beautiful," he replied kissing her head as she leaned up too look at him, her eyes full of awe, adoration and love.

"Is it- I mean can I –can we touch it" she stumbled

"Yes sweet," he murmured, "you can touch it, and you can swim in it. It is real enough"

"For how long?" she questioned

"Being that I am a sap for romance, it will hold until the bells ring for midnight." A slight smile playing at his lips, he was enjoying this more than she was, he thought. Taking her hand once again, he guided her into the small world he had created. Sitting on the grass a few inches away from the waters edge he pulled her down in front of him. She was still recovering from the overwhelming emotion she had felt at first sight of this wonderful scene.

Numair leaned her back so their lips where almost touching. "Please Magelet, there is nothing in this world I crave more, then to call you wife, Please marry me." His lips softly brushed hers with his words, she could hardly breathe with the pleasure of it all, and her mouth was begging him to kiss her, her body begged for pleasures only he knew how to create. Finally able to speak she replied, "More than anything in this world Numair, I want to be called your wife." She kissed him, the kiss held so much love, passion and desire it floored him, as he returned her kiss, holding her as her body fell onto his, lying on the tender grass, her fingers tangled in his hair. He pulled her away abruptly, "was that a yes?" he asked all of a sudden confused "yes you dolt, yes.

There kissing, slowly turned to more indulging actions, exploring each other with hands, lips and body as if it was all new again. As they both fell into the blissful release of love the bell to issue the midnight hour rang, leaving them knotted in each others hold on the stone floor of the north tower, neither of them noticed the disappearance of the once beautiful world they had laid in. For them it had never faded.


	10. the special day

A wooden arch stood at the edge of the Forrest clearing, carved with the many symbols of the god. Mithros and the goddess symbol taking pride of place at the top. Purple jasmine flowers weaved within the ivy that curled its way around the symbols. The tree canopy above held a variety of birds, littering the green foliage with an array of coloured plumage.

Two men stood beneath the arch, the elder of the two, a balding man wearing a long white robe, which held gold embroidery of the same godly symbols. The other man, stood nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, dressed in a white silk shirt, black satin breeches with a bark brown vest. A pale green handkerchief poked neatly out of his chest pocket. His long dark hair pulled into a horsetail at his neck.

Forrest animals had declared a peace, hunter stood with prey, unmoving around the edge of the clearing, a sight that would probably be ominous, but the humans seemed unperturbed by their presents as they mingled in quiet chatter in the centre.

Suddenly the silence is broken, the birds begin to chirp, hawks and eagles singing with sparrows and finch, an orchestra of sounds, completely in tune with one another. The humans parted to create a walkway, all heads turned towards the middle of two great trees, expectation-hanging thick in the air. The man beneath the arch halted his unmoved pace, joining the crowd, staring intently at the entrance between the two trees.

As if from now where two people walked arm in arm into the glade, a man dressed in naught but a loincloth, his head held a crown of antlers, tanned skin tinged with green complimented the dress of the young woman on his arm.

A small woman wearing a pale green skirt flowing onto the ground like a waterfall of lush grass enhanced by a tight bodice, embodied with brown cotton images of animals, great and small that hung slightly off the shoulder, wrapping her arms in material before fanning out into wing-like sleeves. Soft brown curls where pinned up into a lace veil woven with the same jasmine flowers scattered over the arch. Her blue-grey eyes stared at the man under the arch, welling with happiness as she saw the wide smile on his lips.

As she reached him, he took her hands in his, shaking slightly and bowed to the antlered god as he stepped away towards his tear-filled love.

The elderly man called for an unnecessary hush, the clearing was already silent from the woman's entrance, and then he began to speak.

"We have come here today, under the eyes of the gods as friends and family of Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin to witness them joined as man and wife."

Numair was barely listening to the priest, his eyes where fixed on Daine's, holding all his attention on that perfect stormy gaze. Momentarily breaking the enchantment when spoken to by the priest.

"Numair Salmalin, speak now you vows of love, might they be received by your lady."

Numair swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and then began, voice wavering with emotion.

"Daine, This vow I take will be forever:  
I'll love you all my life.  
There's no part way, no holding back  
Once we are man and wife.

The choice is made, and now I swim  
In a far different sea,  
The shores of which are bright green hills  
Raised up for you and me. 

Our love is like a mountainside  
Awash in lovely flowers:  
It is our home, our solid rock,  
Where all bright things are ours.

And though of need we often must  
Spend our days apart,  
Our love will always be with us,  
Held within the heart.

I feel it now, so strong and free,  
So part of every breath  
That it must live--I swear it will!--  
Even after death.

Blessed Be." (A/N not mine…. A poem by Nicolas Gordon edited slightly for my own use.)

He never took his eyes of her the whole time he spoke, filling his look with his words.

"Veralidaine to you accept these vows?" the priest asked. Tears where now silently spilling over her cheeks as she spoke "I do" Numair placed a simple gold band on her finger that snuggled into her engagement ring like a puzzle. (A/N.. yeah yeah I didn't tell you about the ring… mysteries are good right)

"Veralidaine Sarrasri speak your vows of love, might they be received by your gentleman." The priest said again. Daine spoke with a teary voice

"I take you Numair to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Numairs now had tears of his own, trickling a path down his face at Daine's words.

"Numair Salmalin, do you accept these vows?"

"I do"

"Then by all the gods and the great mother goddess, it is my honor to announce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Numair pulled Daine into his chest, dipping her head slightly as they kissed to seal their marriage in the eyes of their witnesses and the gods above. The crowd, animals and humans alike cheered in their own way. Hooting, chirping, howling, clapping all echoed through the trees.

Alanna, Onua, Thayet, Buri and Daine's mother all had red-rimmed eyes. As they dotted their face with tissues to wipe away their tears. Someone passed Daine a tissue and as she wiped her own eyes, and Numairs.

He pulled her back into his arms, burying his head in her hair. A hearty chuckle erupting from his chest as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, much to the joy of the on lookers. Whispering for her ears only, "I am not only the luckiest, but the happiest man alive. I love you Daine Salmalin. Wife." Daine pulled away smiling, she liked the sound of that. "I love you, Numair Salmalin. Husband." And their lips met again, the entire audience forgotten.

Alanna and Thayet had organized a reception diner in the hall, but as it was not being held for another three bells, guests left the clearing to get ready for the event, the ladies all needing to wash tear stained faces, while the men stood in their rooms assuring their partners that they looked great. Numair and Daine had decided to walk around the palace gardens, least temptations made them late for the celebration. They walked hand in hand silently, smiling happily at one another.

They stood out side the hall, as it was customary for the bride and groom to be announced into the hall by the king. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the arrival of the guests of honor, Mr. and Mrs. Salmalin." With Jon's booming voice the doors where pulled open and the happy newly weds entered the hall, welcomed by a defining applause as they took their seats at the front of the room, that were usually reserved for the king and queen. They ate a meal consisting of a main dish of Daine's favorites, chicken and fish served on a bed of fresh vegetables, followed by a favored dessert of Numairs, fresh berries, steeped in liquor.

After their meal, they where ushered into the centre of the room, as the music began to play for the first dance. Numair held Daine close, both stared intently into each other's eyes, as they danced, oblivious to the other couples that had joined them on the floor. King Jon and Queen Thayet where the first to add their presence to the dance followed by George and Alanna, Onua and Sarge. All four couples immersed in the romance of the atmosphere, as the song continued.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you


	11. the special day rewritten

The forest clearing was oddly quiet, considering the gathering of around fifty humans, and twice as many animals. The green canopy of the trees was splattered with the colors from an unusual flock of birds, hawks, eagles, robins and sparrows rested in the treetops in an eerie silence, keeping watchful eyes on the scene below.

Ground dwelling animals gathered in a circle around the dell. A temporary truce between hunter and prey as wolves mingled with deer and rabbit, watching in a calm quiet the assembly of humans.

Alanna the king's champion stood at the front of the glade, coolly resting a hand on her friends shoulder in an attempt to ease his nerves. Numair Salmalin, arguably the greatest mage in Tortall stood nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a look of panic and impatient on his clean-shaven face. He was shimmering with black and silver magic, which was radiating from his body. His black breeches and white silk shirt glowing. Above him was a large wooden arch, decorated with creeping ivy and small purple jasmine flowers. The wood was carved in places, symbols of the gods delicately depicted on the fine mahogany wood. An elderly man looked sympathetically at Numair from his position behind the arch, dressed in a white priest robe that was decorated with gold embroidery depicting the same godly symbols.

Numair could feel non-existent droplets of sweat pouring over his body as he lifted his hand to run it through his dark hair, forgetting it was held in a horsetail at the nape of his neck. Alanna raised her hand to meet his, guiding it away from his head.

"you did not spend five hours getting ready, just to mess it up now, just calm down" she said forcefully.

"But what if?-"his voice was shaky.

"Oh no!" Alanna said putting her hand on his mouth, "George already told me about you list of what ifs this morning, and everything is going to be fine. Stop shifting your feet your making me nervous." Her tone had softened a bit out of sympathy for her lanky friend, but she scowled at him as she released her hand from his mouth.

Numair relaxed slightly, but quickly began his nervous shift, as queen Thayet entered the clearing from the other side. She walked up and joined Alanna both women smiling happily.

If it was possible the silence in the clearing hung heavier in the air for a moment, before all at once the birds began to chorus from the trees. Twenty different species of birds all singing in harmony in an orchestra of song. All eyes turned to face the two grand trees, in which the queen had just arrived through.

Two forms slowly came into view between the great trunks, arm in arm. A tall man-beast, tanned skin with a greenish tint, wearing naught but a lion cloth and a crown of antlers on his head. On his arm came a young woman, quiet gasps ran through the crowd as she entered. Her dress a pale green, rippled down from her hips like a lagoon waterfall, running into the ground. A tight bodice, showed off her curves accented with brown cotton images of animals, great and small. The material wrapped up her arms, fanning out at the elbows in wing-like sleeves holding the images of tiny birds. Soft brown curls where pulled back into a lace veil, woven with purple jasmine. She was a beauty that rivaled even the queen today, nature, in the form of a woman.

Her blue-grey eyes scanned the crowd, finally resting on Numairs tender chocolate brown gaze. "a goddess" he thought as a wave of calm washed over him, his magic retreating back into his body, leaving his clothes sparkling. as smile crept onto his mouth. He held her gaze as she walked arm in arm with her Da towards him. Gasping an intake of breath as he felt an elbow gently nudge him in the ribs. "Numair, breathe." Came Alanna's voice from what seemed like a league away.

Daine gripped her Da's arm as the walked between the crowd, the love she had found in Numairs eyes, making her slightly weak in the knees. When they reached the head of the glade, Numair grasped both her hands in his, nodding a thanks to the hunt god, who smiled softly at them both and walked over to stand with his teary eyed mate.

The elderly priest called a hush to the gathering, as the birds faded into quiet from their song. When all was silent, again he began to speak.

"we gather here today, _under _the eyes of the great gods-" a loud intake of gasps echoed through the trees, interrupting the priest. As two radiant lights erupted on either side of him, paling to form the human bodies of a man and woman. The crowd began to murmur and bow. There before the bride and groom stood Mithros, the great sun god and the great mother goddess, who spoke in a voice that silenced the crowd immediately, "continue please, we are not here to interrupt."

The priest began again, voice shaking as his gods stood beside him, they placed a hand on his shoulders, calming him.

"We gather here today _before _the eyes of Mithros and Mother Goddess as friends and family of Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin, to witness their joining as man and wife, Numair speak your vows, may they be received by your lady."

Numair stared deep into Daine's eyes, nervous intent on his face.

"Daine, my sweet, my Magelet.

I with all my heart and soul

Pledge to you my love.

Before you came into my life, I was lost,

You saved me then and since.

Everyday with your unwavering love."

Numair removed his eyes from Daine's and turned to face the gods.

"by the gods I give you, All that I have

My heart, my soul, my love."

Tears began to fall from Daine's eyes as Numair moved a hand to brush them off her her cheeks, the urge to kiss her was almost too much, but he held firm, waiting. While the priest continued.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri how do you receive these vows?"

"I accept them with all my heart" she replied, voice cracking with emotion.

"Veralidaine, speak your vows, may they be received by your lord."

"Numair,

My life was once shadowed in darkness,

You came as a blazing light in the din

You rescued me from madness

Gave me knowledge and friendship.

You gave me a love known only to a lucky few.

By the gods, I give you my heart, full of love

And pledge it to you forever."

Numair now had his own tears trickling gently out of his eyes.

"Numair Salmalin, how do you receive these vows?"

"I accept them with all of my heart."

At that moment, the great gods reached out their hands, as light flashed in their open palms, and began to speak as one.

"Daine wildmage of Tortall, daughter of gods, Numair, Tortall's black robe mage. With our blessings we offer our gifts, in honor of this great union." The light faded in their hands revealing two identical rings. Black, silver and copper strips entangled together as one, representing Numair and Daine's magic and the silver of immortals, looking almost alive as they flickered with immortal magic.

The sun god stepped forward, taking Daine's hand in his own and placing the ring on her finger, as it shrunk to a perfect fit. "Favor from the gods in return of favors given." he stepped back to stand beside the priest as Mother Goddess came forward, placing the ring on Numairs finger, it too resized to fit, "favor from the gods in return of favors given." She stepped back, reaching out to hold the hand of Mithros, as they spoke as one, once more "so mote it be." Vanishing in a wave of light.

When the priest spoke, at last his voice was strong and unwavering. "you may kiss your bride."

Numair hardly needed telling twice, he pulled Daine to him, cupping her face in his hands as her arms went around his waist. The kiss was filled with love, seeming to last forever, but for Daine and Numair hardly long enough. Daine felt more giddy then she ever had before, holding Numair as much for love as for steadiness. Their foreheads touched as they looked into each others eyes, smiling happily, drowning peacefully in each others love. Numair suddenly picked her up off her feet and spun her around with a heart felt laugh of joy.

Alanna and Thayet had organized a reception diner in the hall.

They stood out side the hall, as it was customary for the bride and groom to be announced into the hall by the king. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the arrival of the guests of honor, Daine and Numair Salmalin." With Jon's booming voice the doors where pulled open and the happy newly weds entered the hall, welcomed by a defining applause as they took their seats at the front of the room, that were usually reserved for the king and queen. They ate a meal consisting of a main dish of Daine's favorites, chicken and fish served on a bed of vegetables, followed by a favored dessert of Numairs, fresh berries, steeped in liquor.

After their meal, they where ushered into the centre of the room, as the music began to play for the first dance. Numair held Daine close, both stared intently into each other's eyes, as they danced, oblivious to the other couples that had joined them on the floor. King Jon and Queen Thayet where the first to add their presence to the dance followed by George and Alanna, Onua and Sarge. All four couples immersed in the romance of the atmosphere, as the song continued.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you


End file.
